The Knight of Two
by JourneyToOblivion
Summary: "She's so mean," Gino pouted. "I think she likes me," he continued. I raised an eyebrow of amusement at him and said, "Highly unlikely…" Please R&R. May be a bit OOC. Rated K for now. No pairings as of now.


**Hi guys! JTO here! So, here's my first chaptered and Code Geass fic. I am very prone to Writer's Block so please do not hesitate to share your ideas with me!**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! Please R&R! Thanks! :"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. I only own my OCs and non-canon plot events.**

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd Person POV-<strong>

A rumble echoed in the building, growing louder by the second. Working technicians looked up to see what it was only to catch a glimpse of something black. The unidentified gliding object landed swiftly and perfectly in its designated area, indicating a skilled pilot. It was then that the technicians realized that the _thing_ was actually an 8th generation Knightmare.

Murmurs erupted when a nearby Knightmare technician exclaimed, "She's back."The said technician went up to the black silver-lined Knightmare as its pilot was exiting out of her frame.

"Welcome back, Two-sama," she said. Two, wearing a white gold-lined pilot suit and mask covering the top part of her face, looked at the technician.

"I'm back, Aldith-san," the pilot replied with a smile. Aldith went up to the Knightmare to inspect the damages.

"How bad are the damages?" the pilot asked, concern apparent in her tone.

"Nothing serious, Ma'am. You seem to take good care of Benivere here," she replied looking at her computer.

"Of course. How could I not?" Two said with a smirk.

"I need to leave now. I leave the repairs to you, Aldith-san," she said as she walked away.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Aldith saluted. Aldith's assistant went up to the computer to look at the data.

"Repairs? There is almost no damage done to the frame," he gasped after the pilot left.

"Of course. What do you expect from the Knight of Two," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>-Suzaku's POV-<strong>

"Welcome back, Ma'am," I heard soldiers say in unison.

"Good to be back," said a familiar voice.

I looked back from my seat and saw the Knight of Two. She was wearing her white pilot suit and her black mask. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail.

She walked towards me and waved, "Yo, Suzaku!"

"Two!" I stood as she neared me.

"How was your mission? You were gone for 3 days," I asked.

"Exhausting," she said, sighing deeply.

"Still, you managed to destroy the EU forces on your own without even sustaining that much damage to Benivere," a cheerful voice said.

We both looked behind me and saw Gino in his Knights uniform with his dark green and gold cloak. I noticed Two's eyes narrowing slightly as Gino walked up to us. He leaned onto me and slung his arm over my left shoulder.

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" she retorted.

"The Knight of Two, also known as The Assassin," Gino replied smugly.

Two walked towards the door of the hallway, which led to her room.

She stopped for a moment and glared at Gino and said, "I believe that was a rhetorical question, Weinberg."

I tried to stifle a laugh and said, "She got you there, Gino." I smirked at Gino's pouting face.

"See you later, Suzaku," Two smiled as she turned to walk again. "As for you Weinberg, I'd rather that I do not see your face again," she added before leaving the room.

"She's so mean," Gino pouted. "I think she likes me," he continued.

I raised an eyebrow of amusement at him and said, "Highly unlikely…"

He made a face of mock horror and exclaimed, " Suzaku!"

"But she sure is mysterious, always wearing a mask wherever she goes…" he said thoughtfully.

I remained silent and stared at the door where Two exited. '_That's right. I'm the only one who knows…_' I reminded myself.

"School..." a soft voice said. Gino looked at one of the couches to see Anya sitting, electronic diary in hand.

"Anya!" Gino said, surprised. "How long have you been there?" he asked. Anya just shrugged.

"Ah! I need to get to school." I hurried out of the door and headed to Ashford Academy for my 3rd day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd Person POV-<strong>

"What the hell is going on here?" Trisha Vallieres muttered, standing at the doorway of the Student Council Clubhouse.

'I've only been gone for 4 days. What is the President planning now?' she sighed to herself.

She scanned the large room covered with decorations. She removed her glasses and wiped it with her skirt and wore it, hoping what she saw was simply a hallucination. Milly Ashford looked at the door, noticing her black-haired friend's presence.

"Ah! Trisha!" she ran to hug her the rarely present girl. "You're finally back! We were so worried about you," she pouted.

"Ahaha. Well, that's…" Trisha scratched the back of her neck nervously. _'Crap,'_ she cursed in her head.

She suddenly remembered what the others were doing in the Clubhouse. "C-come to think of it, President. Did something happen? It seems like you're planning another event," she said, trying to avert attention from her.

"Oh. Suzaku's back," Milly said excitedly.

"Ahh..." Trisha nodded in understanding. "Eh? WHAT? Suzaku's back?" she all but screamed. Milly nodded, smiling.

"So that's why he..." she whispered as she remembered something. "Hmm?" Milly looked at her questioningly. "Ah. It's nothing," she replied.

"So what exactly is going to take place here?" she asked, motioning to the stands outside and the decorations inside.

"We're doing a festival tomorrow for Suzaku's welcoming and congratulatory party," Milly said. "The world's largest pizza will make its second appearance and there gonna be a ball after that," she continued.

"I see. I see," Trisha nodded. "Well then, good luck!" she waved goodbye. She spun around and tiptoed to the door, thinking of escaping before a hand clamped onto her collar, stopping her in her tracks.

She looked back to see a demonic President which said, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Ehehe. Helping with the manual labor?" the sweating Trisha said, unsure.

Milly released her grasp and smile innocently, "Okay then. I'll check on you later."

She was pushed out of the Clubhouse, forcing her to do her duties for the event.

* * *

><p><strong>-Trisha's POV-<strong>

"I wanna sleep..." I sighed. I ran my fingers through my straight hair, messing my bangs in the process.

"Ah. Tw-" My head snapped up and the next second, my hand was on Suzaku's mouth before he finished.

"Are you an idiot, Suzaku? Do you _want _to expose me?" I whispered to him.

"Sorry. It's been a while since I saw you at school and considering I saw you earlier today..." he said.

"Yes yes. I forgive you. It's partly my fault for not telling you I was going to school today, though I really wish I just stayed at home," I complained.

"Did President give you work for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep. I've been assigned to manual labor," I said, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I do blame President's love for events for this," I said as I walked away. "See you, Suzaku!" I called out waving my hand without turning my back.

"Yeah..." I heard him say.

_'Honestly! This is so troublesome.' _I pushed my glasses back using my middle finger. _'I should find Lulu to ask him what I can do...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit confusing right now. I promise all will be cleared up in the next chapter. <em>**

**_Please review! :D It would mean so much to me._**

**Oh well, 'til the next chapter...**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
